Courtney Goes Crazy!
by Mr. Wiggles Critic
Summary: A funny story about Courtney going crazy. WARNING: SHE MEETS SARAH PALIN! *GASP*
1. Courtney goes CRAZY!

**I would like to dedicate this story, to a wonderful person. A person, who helped me post this story. I would like to dedicate this story, to Poetic Nothingness, a wonderful person and someone who rocks very much.**

**THX POETIC NOTHINGNESS!!!**

Sadie was walking along and she decided that her legs hurt like…. Like…. Something that hurts a lot, like a burning pizza, or a pizza burning. She saw Owen and slammed into him. They both bounced off eachother and accidentally KILL Heather. They didn't mean to. Heather came back to life and said bad stuff.

"I hate you I hate you just drop dead you fat dirty pieces of turd!" she screamed.

Then they all got whisked away to camp wawanakwa! Heather kicked Chris' shin, and he pushed her off the dock. Chris went over to Izzy and jiggled her butt cheeks. Izzy's poop finally came out and into Chris' mouth and out his ear. It TRIED to go up Courtney upstuck butt but it couldn't. "

"**** YOU IZZY!" She creamed.

"What?" exclaimed izzy, "how did you cream like that?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!"

Courtney kicked her head, and izzy retaliated by pulling courney's butt cheeks all the way to Alaska. There, her 'cheeks met Sarah Palin, Who took a turkey and kissed it's turd-covered butt. "I will name you turdy," she said to Turdy, Her new turkey. Turdy poooped in her face. Go turdy!

"omg I will kill you!" sed Heather

"what are you doing here?' asks Courtney, her head meeting her butt. "oh hello how do you do mr. and Mrs. Cheeks?" She asked her butt.

"oh we're fine. EXCEPT WE HAVE TO SMELL YOUR TUR-"

"OH SHUT UP YOU BIG FAT DUMB UGLY CHEEKS!"she screamd, "omg I am so sorry!

R&R LOL!!! XD


	2. Extreme Stunts!

Courtney jumped off the high-dive at her local pool. It was 3459-1345913451034580314581039468130-4981934590134756013985 kilometers high. She jumped off and screamed. She broke the ice that was on top of the pool and everyone who was iceskating fell in the water!

Courtney got out of the water and smiled an evil smile.

Courtney Got on the motorcycle (NAKED!?!??!?!?!) and rode down the mansion roof. When she hit the gutter, she bounced off her 'cycle and landed on sarah palin!!!! sarah palin got squshed all the way to china. There, she met Mr. Woo and Mr. Woo, Mr. Woo, Mr. Woo, an Mr. Woo. There were a lot of them. Sarah Palin said, "Aaicai nooba koobanooba HAROLD"S BOOBIE SHAKING IN FLYING BRAS!!!!!" The chinese when crazy, and grabbed her butt cheeks and Palin screamed. She started peeing like crazy, and was captured by Mr. Woo. He made it rich by selling "Americany Boobies!" (AKA Sarah Palin PEEPEE!!!!!!!!)

((Boy, were they WRONG!!!!!!))

R&R!!!!

I have a CRAZY COURTNEY WITH ME AND I KNOW HOW TO USE HER!!!!

Courtney: CIT! CIT! CIT!!! NO NO NO NOT UPTIGHT!!!!!! OGRE! OGRE!!!! DUNCAN!!!!! UPTIGHT!! BUTT CHEEKS!!!!! UPTIGHT CIT CIT CIT!!!!!

WHOOPS!!!! I overused Courtney! She needs a break!!!!!!!!


	3. Katie and Sadie's Turn Courtney's tired

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to My wonderful family, My parents, my brother and my sister, you guys rock!!!***

***My brother actually has a fic! it's called Total Drama Awesome!!! Ok, yeah so it's a do it yourself fic, but still: it's a good start! Check it out please!**

*Courtney needed a break, so I'm writing...... well you'll just have to R&R to find out now won't you!!!!*

Katie and Sadie were walking along, and they talked.

Katie: OMG, Sadie!!! Look!!! YOur belly is so jiggly!

Sadie: OMG, I always wanted to jiggle my belly!

Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Katie: OMG, SADIE! LOOK!!!!!! A tall building!

Sadie: oh my gosh, i've alsways WANTED to see a tall building!

Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

* * *

Katie: Sadie look, we get our own little chapter in the fic, Courtney goes crazy!

Sadie: oh muh gawd, i love love LOVE being in fics!

Katie: oh my gush, so do I!

Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Katie: Oh muhgush! Sadie, look! an ant!!!!!

Sadie: Oh muh gush! I've always wanted to se an an-

The ant bites Katie and Sadie, and they fall to the ground. "ya HOOO!!!!' screamed Izzy, swinging through on a vine, "it worked!!!!!" :P

* * *

FLASHBACK: Izzy is talking to an ant.

"Ok, ant! Now all you have to do is bite Katie and Sadie. They are BFFLS, so it should be easy to locate them! Do ya hear may!?!?!!"

"YES COMMANDER E-SCOPE!!!!

**As always, R&R!!!!!!**


	4. Courtney has Cooled Down :

**A/N: I think this might be my first a/n...... well, anyways, Courtney has cooled down, and she's ready!!!!**

**Courtney: I never said that.**

**Me: So?**

**C: I refuse to do this.**

**Me: ok then, we'll do something else. :)**

**

* * *

**Courtney walks into and empty room.

"Why did I walk into and empty room?" asks Courtney.

"Poopy," said an imaginary voice.

"What the heck?" Asked a confused Courtney.

A spotlight came on, and a grinning little kid came up. Then he.........exploded?!!?!??!?!?!?!!?!

Courtney jumped off an imaginary cliff. She hit the floor. "Ouch, I hit the floor," Courtney said, rather blankly, "Ouch."

A dove swept delicately over her head. A piece of paper, rolled up and tied in a red ribbon, descended down from the heavens to her lap. She daintily unrolled it. She opened it up, and written in an old print, were the words:

You are in an imaginary box. It is indestructable, with no holes or windows whatsoever. How can you get out?

Courtney scratched her head. Then she exploded. Out of the rubble, the strip of paper, along with the red ribbon, were swept up with the soft breeze.

* * *

Well, did you like it? R&R!!!! :D


	5. The End

Courtney was walking along innocently. She was whistling a song.

_Krusty Krab pizza! Is th pizz! That is rasf…_

But then she forgot the rest.

She walked over to Izzy.

"Hey! Izzy! Can you hear me????!??!?!" Courtney screamed in her ear.

But before Izzy could speak, Courtney interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT ANSWER ME!!! I"M A CIT!!!!" Courtney was really mad. She decided to give Izzy nightmares by shaking her butt cheeks. So she jiggled them, and a poop came out. Courtney screamed, causing the turd pellets (?) to fall into her mouth. Flames came out of her nose, while farts came out of her upstuck butt.

"YES!!!" Izzy screamed, "I HAVE FINALLY INVENTED THE MAGICAL HEAT AND SMELLS GENERATOR!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA H AHA HA HA HA!!!!"

Izzy took Courtney and stapled her onto a brick wall. Every day she put her turd in her mouth. And Courtney escaped. Boo hoo. She ran off with Duncan into the sunset.

"They grow up so fast!" Izzy sniffled, a tear dripping from her eye. She started to sob. Noah came and swept her off her feet and the kissed. They also ran off into the sunset.

Heather was on Owen's back, and he had his bathing suit on. They rode the waves into the sunset.

Izzy and Noah were holding hands, spinning around in a circle. Then they lay down and look at clouds dizzzzzzzily.

THE END


End file.
